Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the application of paint and reflective beads to a surface, specifically to an apparatus detachable securable to the back of a truck or similar vehicle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Stripes are applied to roadways, parking lots, warehouse floors, and the like for directing the movement and placement of vehicles. Durable paints are sprinkled with small reflective glass beads to ensure long term nighttime visibility of the lines with vehicle headlights.
Prior art painting systems used to apply marking lines to long lengths of highway generally use large vehicles dedicated to single use. Because of their large size, lack of maneuverability, high labor consumption and expense, these machines are generally inappropriate for use on smaller projects, such as parking lots, warehouse floors, short sections of highway repair and the like. Such applications generally require enhanced maneuverability because of short lines, line discontinuity, and the presence of obstacles to be avoided.
Prior art systems installed in a truck bed and/or a truck chassis, typically require extensive modifications to the vehicle, and require means for powering the painting apparatus from dedicated motors, paint pumps and air compressors on the apparatus, or vehicle engine. Use of such machines typically require one or two riding operators in addition to the vehicle driver. Such spray units are dedicated to the single purpose of roadway line striping.
In these vehicle mounted units, mounting and dismounting of the paint striping apparatus is generally a long and arduous process. Storage of these units is often difficult due to their large size.
In addition, the repainting of existing roadway striping requires an operator to manually adjust the position of the spray guns for accurate retracing.
Prior art systems for applying traffic control lines, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,232, generally utilized motors, paint pumps, paint spray guns, and air compressors dedicated for use only on said equipment. These components add greatly to the cost of the apparatus. Furthermore, the apparatus claimed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,232 can not have all of its components controlled by the operator of the vehicle during usage of the apparatus while the operator remains in the vehicle. The apparatus requires a person to manually extend and retract part of the device during use. In addition, the beads can not flow easily from the bead holder to the applicator.
Prior art airless walk behind striping machines are widely used for striping parking lots, warehouse floors, short sections of highway repair and the like. The walk behind machine is ideal for striping short lines, but its short wheel base makes it extremely difficult to obtain accurate and straight long lines. Attempting to paint roadway stripes with a walk behind machine also exposes the operator to the dangers of other vehicular traffic.
It is an object of this invention to have a device for the application of paint and reflective material to a surface. The reflective material could be glass beads, metal beads, or other material that reflects light.
It is an object of this invention to have an apparatus that can be easily attached to and detached from the rear of a vehicle at a boom-vehicle attachment point so that the striping machine can be easily stored and does not require a dedicated vehicle for operation. It is also an object of the invention to provide for easy storage because of the device""s small size and light-weight.
It is an object of the invention that the paint and pumping system can be stored in the back of the vehicle while the reflective beads and all other equipment are stored and contained on the apparatus.
It is also an object of this invention to have a telescoping boom so that the paint applicators, bead applicators and other equipment, except for the paint and pumping system, are located above the area to be striped. Another object is for the vehicle to which the striping apparatus is attached to be able to travel on the main part of the road while striping the side or the middle of the road. To accomplish this objective, the telescoping boom and the carriage which holds the paint applicators, bead applicators and other equipment except the paint and pumping system must be able to pivot at the boom-vehicle attachment point from directly behind the vehicle to either the left side or the night side of the vehicle. As such, it is an object of the invention that the apparatus can stripe a surface to the left side and right side of the vehicle. In addition, it is an object of the invention that the carriage be able to pivot at the boom-carriage attachment point around the end of the telescoping boom so that the paint guns and bead dispensers are in the correct orientation regardless of which side of the vehicle to which the carriage is placed.
It is an object of this invention that the telescoping boom be able to extend and retract. It is also an object of this invention that the extension and retraction of the telescoping boom be controllable from a control box that can be placed in the cab of the vehicle.
It is an object of this invention that the apparatus be able to use any non-proprietary paint spraying equipment. This invention permits a wide variety of non-dedicated independent equipment to be used without modification of the equipment. Companies in the business of parking lot striping and those who already utilize walk behind airless striping machines may expand their business into roadway striping without purchasing additional and dedicated paint pumping systems. This versatility in equipment permits the user to provide high quality roadway striping without the enormous expense generally incurred.
It is also an object of this invention that the device could use dedicated paint spraying equipment that is attached to the carriage.
It is an object of this invention to provide illumination of the work site so that one can operate the device at night. It is also an object of the invention to warn others that the surface is being striped by illumination of warning lights and signaling lights on the apparatus.
It is also an object of this invention that the device can be quickly and easily converted from an operating configuration into a transport configuration for driving at high speeds on highways and other roads.
It is an object of this invention that the apparatus can be transported to the work site on a detachable trailer while hooked to the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention that a wheel, skip timer, and distance timer are used so that the apparatus can automatically start and stop applying paint and reflective beads.
It is an object of the invention that the distance from the surface to the paint spray guns and the reflective bead dispenser be adjustable by adjusting the height controller. Furthermore, it is an object that the distance can vary to account for bumps and dips in the surface being striped.
It is an object of this invention that a sleeve protect the reflective beads as the beads travel from the bead dispenser to the surface. Because wind, rain, discharge from the paint guns, and other external forces can interfere with the distribution of the reflective beads as the reflective beads fall from the bead dispenser to the surface, it is useful to have a sleeve to protect the beads and help keep them properly aligned for application to the surface. It is also an object that the sleeve be somewhat rigid but also flexible. It is also an object that the sleeve be removable for easy cleaning.
It is an object of this invention that the paint applicators and the reflective bead applicators be controlled from a control box that can be operated by a person in the cab of the vehicle. It is an object of this invention that the driver of the vehicle be able to control the application of paint and reflective beads while driving the vehicle.
It is an object of this invention that the height controller be controlled from a control box that can be operated by a person in the cab of the vehicle. It is an object of this invention that the driver of the vehicle be able to control the height controller while driving the vehicle.
It is an object of this invention that the illumination lights, warning lights, and signaling lights be controlled from a control box that can be operated by a person in the cab of the vehicle. It is an object of this invention that the driver of the vehicle be able to control the operation of the illumination lights, warning lights, and signaling lights while driving the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention that the electrical components of the device be able to use power from a battery or a generator. It is an object of this invention that all electrical components of the apparatus be controlled via the control box. It is an object of this invention that the driver of the vehicle be able to control all electrical components of the apparatus while driving the vehicle.
It is also an object of the invention that the control box control air valves in the device. It is also an object of the invention that the driver of the vehicle be able to operate all of the air valves of the apparatus from the vehicle""s driver seat using a remote control box.
It is an object of the invention that the device be small in size and lightweight for use with a small vehicle, if desired.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.